


Inquisitor Lavellan's Snow Day To-Do List

by Mamacallie



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Snow Day, less pavellan more the inquisitor being a kid, liberal use of endearments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamacallie/pseuds/Mamacallie
Summary: 1) Build snowmen with Cole2) Have a snow war with Bull3) Sledding with Sera4) Terrorize Solas with "accidental" snowballs all day5) Come back much later than he promised he would to a very irritated lover waiting for him with cold cocoa





	Inquisitor Lavellan's Snow Day To-Do List

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Dragon Age fic ever :0! I recently made a Lavellan that I have fallen in love with, so I decided I needed to write about him and Dorian being grossly in love. If you want to see what Faye looks like, I have a whole tag full of screenshots [here](http://ohshititsmama.tumblr.com/tagged/faye%20lavellan) ! I definitely plan to write more about Dorian and Faye, especially post-Trespasser stuff that will probably be longer, but I gotta work myself up to the big shit lmao! PLEASE let me know what you think! I love comments, and the more I get the more likely I am to write!

Snow wasn't unusual in Skyhold by any means, but seeing it blanketing the fortress was a beautiful sight nonetheless. The cold wind blew through the corridors and courtyards, bringing bright smiles to everyone who'd gone out to play. Having a day of downtime AND a beautiful snowy day were a rare coincidence that everyone wanted to take advantage of, and Faye more than anyone wanted to get out and blow off some steam. He'd made plans with several of his friends and woken up early in order to get everyone in before the day was out. Dorian, however, disparaging the early rising and the creeping cold, whined when Faye climbed out of bed to get dressed. The fire had grown low over the night, and Faye nursed it back into a blaze to heat the chilly room. Dorian groaned again when the dresser creaked, and again when Faye had to climb up to the loft to retrieve his shoes. 

"Come back to bed.", Dorian's voice came from somewhere under a mound of blankets as Faye tied a scarf around his neck.

"I told you that I made plans with everyone today. I cannot flake on them simply because you don't like the cold, vhenan." Faye chuckled, pulling his gloves on and walking back towards the bed. "I won't be gone all day. You'll have me to yourself this evening."

"I wanted you all day, amatus." Dorian finally poked his head out from under the covers and sleepily smiled up at Faye. 

"You could.", Faye said. "If you came with me."

"Ha! I would rather be forced to wear plaidweave for a month than set foot in that freezing cold."

"Alright, but if you change your mind you know where I'll be." Smiling, Faye bent down to kiss Dorian sweetly before leaving. Dorian had other plans, though, and tried to pull Faye down into the bed with him. Faye laughed as he let himself be dragged down, his voice filling the stillness of the room comfortably. 

"Stay, amatus.", Dorian said, voice quieter and still laced with sleep. 

Faye smiled, hand on Dorian's cheek as he spoke. "I'd love to.", he said. "But I would also love to follow Solas around the keep and throw snow at him all day, and really if there were anything in the world I loved more than you it's terrorizing Solas."

Dorian snorted, laughing helplessly at the image of Solas wiping snow off his face in increasingly unlikely places. "Fasta vass, you're terrible, Faye."

"I am." Faye sat up and declared, "I am absolutely the worst, and you're worse for loving me. I'm sorry, Dorian, I don't make the rules that's just how things work."

"If you're the worst, how can I be worse than you?"

Faye opened his mouth to reply, only to snap it shut and think for a second. "...Carefully.", he said, prompting another round of laughter from Dorian.

"Alright, alright. Go and be merry, amatus.", Dorian said. Faye kissed his forehead and smiled again. "Do try not to leave me waiting for too long."

"I will do my utmost best. If I don't return by nightfall, Solas killed me!", Faye said, nearly bounding down the stairs. The people milling about the hall turned to stare at him when he burst through the door to his quarters and he stood straight, clearing his throat. "Good morning.", he said, quickly striding through the hall. As soon as he reached the door, though, he was back to running gleefully into the cold sunlight. The wind energized him as it stung past his cheeks and ears, making his freckles stand out all the more against flushed skin. 

 

 

First on his to-do list for the day was building snowmen with Cole, who waited for him on the wall in front of the tavern. He'd cleared a spot of snow and sat, bundled up in what seemed like too many layers, but Cole was happy regardless. 

"Hello, Cole!", Faye called as he descended the steps.

"Cold, and biting, but happy and warm inside. Like when you were a child, seeing snow for the first time."

"It is, and I adore it. I wish more things made me feel this way." 

"I think everyone does."

Standing next to Cole, Faye looked out onto the courtyard below. "Are you ready to build some snowmen? Do you know where you want to put them?"

"Yes." Cole didn't say anything else, he just slid off the wall and started walking. Faye followed happily, curious about what Cole had planned. Down more steps and away from the medic tents stood a few rows of training dummies, covered in snow. "Here."

"With the training dummies?", Faye asked.

"Instead of the training dummies.". Cole said. "The soldiers will come out to play at fighting and see men made of snow with funny faces and it will make them laugh. They deserve to laugh."

Faye thought a bit and nodded. "You're right. Here, we can move some of these into the shed there and build the snowmen in their stead."

Cole smiled and helped Faye move the dummies out of the way. They were heavy, and it took a bit of tugging and shoving to make them move where Faye wanted them, but eventually the dummies were gone and the two of them got busy rolling up snow balls and building snowmen. Each one had a different expression, all of them humorous. A few of them were even built into a scene to look like they were playing a game of their own. Cole and Faye talked happily as they built, and when they were finished, Cole thanked Faye for spending time with him before disappearing off on his own. 

 

Next on his to-do list was a snowball fight with Bull. It wasn't a fight he expected to win, but he fully intended to go down raising hell. This time, they were to meet in the inner courtyard. Faye was surprised to see more than just Bull waiting for him.

"Morning, boss.", Bull called, wide grin plastered on his face.

"The fight was already unfair with just you against me!", Faye said with a laugh. "Do you plan to bury me in the snow now?"

"Dorian would have my ass if I did that." Bull laughed. "I thought I'd even the playing field, bring along some of the Chargers. They enjoy a good scuffle, too."

"You talk as if this is a real brawl and not a children's game."

"Well, we're not children, are we?"

"Alright then. Let's do this." 

The Charges split up between Bull and Faye, as if they were children picking teams, while the two playfully glared at each other. 

"You know the rules, Bull?", Faye said, smirking.

"Don't worry, I won't piss on anything before I throw it."

The two shook hands and the teams walked to separate sides of the courtyard. The rules were simple: Each team builds a "fort" out of snow and whichever team destroys the enemy fort first wins. Faye went about instructing his team on building the fort, opting for a low and thick build as opposed to wide and high like Bull had chosen. They were just about finished when Faye felt a snowball smack into his head, the ice melting into his ponytail. 

Whirling around, he called, "What was that, Bull?"

"Preemptive strike, boss! Get you before you get me!"

Laughing, Faye scooped up a handful of snow and lobbed it back over the courtyard at Bull. It hit him square in the chest and he laughed loudly. After that, hell broke loose and their respective teams started hurling snowballs at each other. Most missed the forts, but no one seemed to care. The game was fun, and they kept migrating toward the center in an effort to hit each other more effectively. Faye and Bull squared off in the middle of the courtyard, grinning at each other as they waited for the other to make their move. Faye feinted, giving himself enough of an opening that he could slap a large handful of snow directly into Bull's face. Laughing, Bull grabbed Faye and picked him up, tossing him into the nearest fort. Faye soared through the air, squealing with laughter as  he bowled through the snow. He laid there a while, breathless and giddy. 

"Bull.", he said, looking up at the Qunari. "You tossed me through your own fort."

Bull laughed uproariously, clutching his stomach. "I guess this means you win, Boss."

 

 

 

Third on the list was sledding with Sera. When she'd told him she'd never been sledding before, Faye was completely determined to take her. The way he'd described it made her excited to try, and when he showed up at the tavern with a sled in tow, Sera grinned. 

"That it?", she asked

"Yes. Now we just need to find a nice hill or something."

"Or something, huh?"

The thoughtful smirk that spread over her face concerned Faye a little. "What did you have in mind?"

"Ain't nobody using the stairs today.", Sera said.

"Are you seriously suggesting we go sledding down stone stairs?"

"They're covered in snow ain't they? Besides, beats trudgin' around outside the walls lookin' for someplace that ain't sheer mountain."

For once, Sera made perfect sense. Together they carried the sled, giggling, to the top of the widest set of stairs in the hold. The stairs were tall, and if they weren't careful they could crash horribly. Faye momentarily wondered if this was dangerous, and if letting Sera sit in the front of the sled was a bad idea, before they were launched down the stairs. The ride was bumpy and it made their laughter sound stuttery and disjointed as they picked up speed. The sled hit the bottom of the stairs and shot forward across the ground, heading straight for a wall. Faye yelled and Sera leaned hard to the left, fishtailing the sled out to the side and slowing their momentum. They skid to a halt just short of crashing, and a beat of breathless silence passed between Faye and Sera before she threw her arms in the air and screamed. Laughing, Faye joined Sera in her celebration.

"That was wild!", she said

"It was!"

"Let's go again!"

"Oh, no. You go ahead, I have to get going."

Sera helped him to his feet and winked. "You got somethin' important to be.. doin.. in your rooms, then?"

"You could say that.", he said, snorting. He waved and as he left, Sera started pulling the sled back towards the stairs.

 

 

The only thing Faye hadn't managed to do on his list was throw snow at Solas. He'd tried sneaking up on him multiple times, only to be caught every time and subsequently lectured on his behavior. He finally gave up long after the sun had set and dragged himself up to his quarters. 

"You're late." The pile of blankets from the bed had migrated to in front of the fire place. On the table next to it sat a tray with two cups of cocoa. 

"I'm sorry, vhenan, the time got away from me." Faye sighed and undressed while he walked, leaving a trail of outerwear in his wake.

"Really, I waited for ages. You know I had half a mind to go out and look for you.", Dorian said, lounging lazily on the blankets and frowning. "But the other half of my mind was far too warm and comfortable to move."

"I spent far too long trying to torment Solas."

"And how did that go for you?"

"Not well at all. He lectured me."

Faye sighed dramatically as he sat on the blankets and leaned on Dorian, who laughed at him. Smiling, Faye reached for a cup of cocoa only to frown as he sipped it. "It's cold!", he said

"It would have been warm if you had come back when you'd promised me you would. What was it you said, 'You'll have me to yourself this evening'?"

"Well to be fair, it is evening isn't it?"

Dorian laughed, pulling Faye further into the mess of blankets they laid on. "I suppose that's true. And I do have you now, so I can't complain much. Aside from Solas lecturing you, did you have fun?"

"I did, but I wish you had come with me." Faye had set the cocoa back down and shifted to lean more comfortably on Dorian. His voice was soft and sweet, and his fingers traced patterns on Dorian's arm.

"Perhaps next time you could be more convincing."

"More convincing than the mere idea of being in my presence?"

"That is indeed very tempting, but unfortunately the price is more."

"How awful, I don't have more to offer."

"On the contrary! You have quite a lot to offer, I think."

Faye smiled and let Dorian pull him in for a gentle kiss. "Ar lath ma, vhenan.", he said sweetly, kissing Dorian again. 

"And I you, amatus."


End file.
